The present disclosure relates to a cushion frame for a conveyance seat.
A cushion frame is a frame of a seat cushion that supports the buttocks of an occupant. For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication 2015-214329 discloses a cushion frame that comprises two side frames, and a connecting pipe for connecting the two side frames to each other.
Each of the two side frames is fixed to a movable rail of a sliding-rail mechanism via a connecting bracket. The sliding-rail mechanism is fixed to the floor panel or other part of a vehicle and supports the cushion frame so that the cushion frame is slidable.
The connecting brackets are respectively fixed to the side frames in the inner side of the side frames. The inner side of the side frames is a space between the two side frames. In addition, a belt anchor pin that is coupled with a seat belt is disposed in an anchor bracket that is fixed to the movable rail.